Julia Schwarz
|seiyuu = Yuka Komatsu |aliases = Sister Ellen |nationality = Liberlian |gender = Female |weapon = Rapier |orbment = Earth }}Julia Schwarz (ユリア・シュバルツ, yuria shubarutsu) is a First Lieutenant in the Royal Army of Liberl. She is promoted to the rank of Captain. Background Julia Schwarz is a First Lieutenant in the Royal Guardsmen in Trails in the Sky FC, however she was promoted to the rank of Captain in Trails in the Sky SC. During her time at the Military Academy, she received training from Cassius Bright in swordsmanship back when he was an instructor and before he quit the Military.She has also known Kanone Amalthea since they were classmates rivals together back in the Royal Academy. She has been a long-time confidant and friend to Princess Klaudia von Auslese and to her highness, Queen Alicia von Auslese. She also has a pet bird called Sieg. Personality Julia Schwarz is a devoted and trustworthy person to both her friends and to her country. She will go to any lengths to protect the Royal Family. Role in the Games Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 2 - Madrigal of the White Magnolia In Trails in the Sky FC, Julia is a non-playable character who is first introduced when she arrives to arrest Mayor Dalmore in the Arseille out at sea. Arriving back at the airport, Julia fills everyone in on what happened to Dalmore and how he had no memory upon awakening before leaving. During this report, she also briefly interacts with Alan Richard and Kanone Amalthea who come and praise her on her swiftness in the matter. Julia is next seen after Kloe Rinz escorts Estelle and Joshua Bright to the Air-Letten Checkpoint leading to Zeiss. Once Estelle and Joshua start heading off through the tunnel, Julia approaches Kloe and asks her if she is ready. Kloe states that she is almost ready and states that she just has to talk with Dean Collins first and say her goodbyes to the children at the Orphanage first. The two of them then leave together to make those preparations. Final Chapter - Turmoil in the Royal City In Chapter 4, Julia is seen trying to escape with Kloe from Alan Richard's troops. Seeing the enemy advancing faster, Julia stays behind to fend them off and orders Kloe to run. However, Kloe gets captured and Julia goes into hiding. While in hiding, she gets into contact with the church who help her disguise herself as Sister Ellen. Julia is then later seen in her disguise gathering herbs when she is attacked by some bee monsters. Estelle and Joshua arrive and rescue her. After the battle, Estelle and Joshua introduce themselves but when a second group of monsters arrive, the group is saved by Zin Vathek. After another battle, the group starts talking again when some Special Ops Soldiers arrive. The Special Op soldiers are initially suspicious of them (thinking that they might be with the Royal Guardsmen) and after being warned by them to avoid the Erbe Royal Villa, they escort Sister Ellen back to town.Later on, if Estelle and Joshua go back to the church, Sister Ellen explains that the guards safely escorted her home. On the night before the Semi-Finals of the Martial Arts Tournament, Julia secretly and anonymously contacts Estelle and Joshua to come to the church via Sieg. When Estelle and Joshua arrive at the church, Julia greets them in her nun's garb, but Joshua quickly figures out her true identity. Julia compliments Joshua's observation prowess and removes her disguise revealing herself as Julia Schwarz. Shocked by her appearance, Estelle asks what is going on and Julia responds by explaining her circumstances. She then makes a request to the two of them that if they win the finals of the Martial Arts Competition, could they meet with the Queen. Julia then becomes surprised by how nonchalant Estelle and Joshua are and they explain that they already had a request to meet the Queen from Albert Russell. Relieved by the circumstances, Julia gives Estelle and Joshua a letter to give to the Head Maid,Hilda who can help them in their quest. She also explains to Estelle and Joshua about her shared past with Cassius Bright and a few things about their father e.g. why he took up the staff. As they are talking, there is a sudden knock on the Church door. The party is revealed to be military guards wishing to search the Church for possible terrorists. Julia acknowledges the request and whispers to Estelle and Joshua to take the secret door at the back of the altar room while she deals with the Guards. As Estelle and Joshua escape, Julia puts her nun's uniform back on and lets the guards in. Later on, after Estelle and Joshua come back from the palace, Julia is seen entering the Bracer Guild having been informed of what happened through a unknown party. Together with the other Bracers, Julia helps plan out the rescue operation on Erbe Royal Villa which requires the Royal Guardsmen to act as decoys. Acknowledging the completed plan, Julia contacts the other members of the Royal Guardsmen and they meet up with the Bracers at the meeting point later that night. Julia then starts the operation by launching an attack on the military air field and lures the other soldiers away from the villa, while Estelle, Joshua, Zin, and later on (Olivier and Scherazard) help rescue Princess Kloe/Klaudia von Auslese. After the Princess is rescued, Julia comes running in and shows her bereavement that Klaudia is alright. After everyone gets caught up, Julia apologizes for her ineptitude at letting Klaudia get captured. Klaudia though says that it's alright because there is no need for apologies and that she is just glad that Julia is safe. Julia becomes touched by her words. In that moment Sieg sqwarks which leads to Estelle asking about Sieg. Julia explains that Sieg is Klaudia's escort and messenger for the Royal Guardsmen. She furthers explains that she heard about the operation through the Queen herself, however, she was unable to contact Klaudia due to her being kept in a windowless room. Julia then informs everyone that most of the guards have been captured, but there are still a few in Grancel Castle. Klaudia responds by asking the Bracers to help take back her castle and Julia reluctantly agrees to incorporate both the princess and the Bracers in the plan. She then announces the plan to everyone involved. Julia is then seen leading a frontal attack on the palace with the rest of the Guardsmen while Estelle's team sneak into the palace and rescue the Queen. After the Queen is rescued, Julia comes running onto the balcony of the Royal Keep and expresses her relief at seeing that the Queen is alright. She then gives her report to everyone and warns them that the Intelligence Division's reinforcements are coming and asks that she make her escape. However, the Queen refuses because the danger that Alan Richard will unleash will be far worse than anything imagined. Queen Alicia then tells everyone about a legend passed down in her family about the Aureole and Julia escorts everyone to the Treasury. In the Treasury, Julia becomes surprised by the mine shaft in there and after Professor Russell, Tita and Agate Crosner becomes alarmed by a report that a division loyal to Alan Richard has arrived at the palace gate. and states that she will address them because she believes in her people. Hearing the report, Queen Alicia announces her intent to address them and when Julia rebuts out of concern for her safety, she states that she will go because she believes in her people. Julia then goes with the Queen to protect her as the Queen addresses her soldiers. After the commotion regarding the Gospel and the Coup is over, Julia is seen at the Queen's Birthday Celebration escorting the princess and the queen to their speech. She can then be found in the Throne Room having a meeting with Queen Alicia, Cassius Bright and General Morgan. Later that night, Julia can be seen in her grandmother's chamber having tea with Hilda, Klaudia and Queen Alicia. Trails in the Sky SC Chapter 1: Sneaking Shadows In Trails in the Sky SC, Julia is first introduced in the first chapter where she is seen guiding Kevin Graham to the room where the Gospel was held in the Sealed Area. She alleviates Kevin when he starts moaning about the distance, and chides him when he starts to loudly cheer hinting that she is aware of his true station. Kevin compliments her on this and then asks Julia about the 'Chronos Rod' that Mayor Morris Dalmore had. Julia acknowledges that they have kept it safe as per the Septian Church's instructions and that they are free to hand it to him whenever he is ready. Kevin thanks her for and then gets back to the matter at hand. He asks her to lead him to the room and Julia complies. Entering the room where the Gospel was held, Kevin notices the destroyed Ring Guardian. Seeing his expression, Julia asks if the church will have trouble deciding what to do with it because of its size as well. After thinking for a bit, Kevin asks if he can take a look at it.Julia states that he can as the Queen has permitted it and encourages him to share his thoughts on the matter. Receiving her permission, Kevin approaches the machine and starts to examine it. Kevin notes that it is similar to the one excavated in Calvard and wishes that he could've seen it moved. He then goes up the device where the Gospel was hooked up to and explains that it is artifact from the last few years of the Zemurian Civilization making it about 1,200 years old. He also states that while its the core of the structure, there's no sign of what it could be used for. Julia adds that artifacts cannot be analysed by modern tools, so they assume that its internal structure differs from an orbment's, or at least that's what Albert Russell had told them. Kevin relates with a quote from the church, and then goes over to one of the 4 pillars that activated during the Coup. Julia confirms that the pillar did sank into the ground, but they don't know what it means. Kevin though after he puts the pieces together begins to see the kind of system that is involved. Julia retaliates with surprise as she can't see the system, but Kevin explains that the room is a "Gate" which leads to the Goddess' treasure and the Gospel was a key to it. Understanding a bit, but still confused, Julia asks about the mysterious trail that he mentioned and Kevin explains that it's not a literal trail and that it could be the septium veins or some other trail that they can't see. He further explains that if they follow this trail, they'll reach the Aureole. Military Exercise Match Julia is then later seen again having a match against Cassius Bright after the earthquake incidents are resolved. During the match, Cassius is trouncing Julia and warns her that her attacks are too predictable and Julia responds by coming at him again, though with more unpredictability this time. Cassius responds in kind and the match ends with Cassius being the victor. Breathing a bit, Cassius praises Julia for her skill and the improvements that she had made since he had taught how to fight. Julia laments her incompetence and General Morgan tells her that it was a magnificent display and reminds her of who she was fighting because he has yet to meet anyone who can defeat Cassius. General Morgan praises her for enduring for so long and Julia thanks him.She then asks if she can continue their battle until they can no longer fight and Cassius states that while he would like to, he senses that they have a visitor. The trio then notice Cid and Gustav and as they come up to them, Gustav praises their fight while Cid compliments them and Julia too for the skill that she displayed during the fight. Gustav then introduces himself and Julia returns the introduction. General Morgan then ends the exercise and releases the men while Gustav asks to be lead to the Arseille's engine room. Julia offers to guide him and thanks Cassius for the match and Cassius returns the gratitude in kind. After Julia and Gustav leave, Cid compliments Julia and Cassius notes that while she is impressive, she still has room to grow and General Morgan agrees with him. General Morgan then offers to battle Cassius later on, but Cassius politely declines because of Morgan's age and tells him to let the young ones take the spotlight for a change. Crafts Combat Orbment |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Space |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Space |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP }} Gallery Julia_Schwarz_-_Bust_(FC_Evo).png|Julia's bust in FC EVO. Julia_fullbody_(FC_EVO).png|Julia's full-body artwork in FC EVO. Julia Brandishing her Sword - Visual (FC Evo).png|Julia wielding her sword in FC Evo. Julia Schwarz & Arseille Crew - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art of Julia & Arseille Crew in FC. Duel Between Cassius and Julia - Visual (SC Evo).png|Julia's dual with Cassius in SC EVO. Julia_S-Craft_(The_3rd_EVO).png|Julia's S-Craft in 3rd EVO. Julia_Schwarz_-_Bust_Nun_(3rd_Evo).png|Julia's nun bust shot. Sieg (FC Evo).png|Portrait of Sieg in EVO Julia Schwarz - Bust (Ao).png|Portrait Julia Schwarz S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Julia's S-Craft cut-in. Knight Julia (Akatsuki).png|Julia's knight outfit. Trivia * Schwarz is German and means "black". In addition, her craft Lanzenreiter translates to "lance rider". Category:Characters Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters